Insane Char Posse
by Artic One
Summary: Hmmmmmm... Something has gone VERY wrong with the Dark Tournament. Its new ruler seems bent on taking over the real world, and now The Insane Char Posse must team up with Ash and company to battle an enemy they've all encountered before.


The Insane Char Posse, Part One: The Attack Begins  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon OR Insane Clown Posse, nor will I ever, so this is the only disclaimer you'll see in this story.  
Note: This is set shortly after Ash lost the Indigo League tournament.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Music blared in the background at the concert while Ash tried to talk to Misty. "Why do we have to be HERE Misty?" Ash demanded. "This music isn't really my favorite kind," he whined. "Oh shut up. You want to get Charizard to obey you, right?" Ash thought for a moment. "Well..." he said. "Exactly!" Misty yelled. "These guys are some of the greatest fire trainers out there." Ash raised his hand as if he were in school. "Jeez. Now what?" Misty demanded. "Why do we have to be at the concert then?" Ash asked. Misty smacked him on the head. "So we can talk to them later you MORON!" she yelled. Brock sighed. He was just sitting back quitely and watching the other two fight with eachother. "The concert is almost over, we should try to get backstage if we don't want to get stampeded over," he said after glancing at his watch. Ash jumped up in the air. "Whohoo! Let's go!" Misty and Brock followed the overexcited Ash. "I swear," Misty said as she scooped Pikachu up off the ground. "That boy can't suffer through ANYTHING without complaining," she complained. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Where is that boy?" Misty demanded as she searched around the hall of the concert hall. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he leapt from her arms and started running down the hall. Misty followed. She ran into Ash, Brock, and Gary. Brock seemed frantic about something. "Gary! What are YOU doing here?" Ash demanded. Gary reached to his belt and began twirling a poké ball in his hand. "Why else twerp? I'M here to challenge Violent Zard and Fraggy 2 Mander to a pokémon match!" Brock finally managed to speak. "WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!?!?!" he demanded, grabbing onto Gary's shirt and shaking him. "Man, lay off!" Gary said as he brushed his shirt off where Brock had touched him. "Jeez! They're all on vacation! Now if you'll excuse me, I am off to challenge the 'Wicked Chars', as they call themselves." Without another word, Gary turned and walked off. "The... the GIRLS!" Brock whined. "Argh! He makes me so angry!" Ash whined. "Oh shut up and come on," Misty said as she dragged Ash off by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"They're not here..." Brock said as he looked around back stage. "Jeez! Where could they be?" Misty said. She turned and spotted someone loading up the equitment backstage. Strangely, his reaction to noticing the group was NOT to alert security. Instead, he sauntered up to them and asked, "You looking for the wicked duo?" "Yes we are, where are they?" Misty asked in here nicest voice. "Sorry, they left as soon as the concert ended. Something about being summoned by the Game Master." "The who?" Ash asked. The man gave him a funny look before answering Ash's question. "You don't listen to any Insane Char Posse music, do you? Anyway, he's the dude who runs the Dark Tournament. Zard and Frags are his messengers. They're probobly out downtown somewhere talking with him right now." "Thanks for your help!" Misty called as she dragged Ash off. Brock and Pikachu walked out with them, feeling strangely left out.  
  
Two shadowy forms walked through the darkened alley. It was the two main members of the Insane Char Posse. 16 year olds Violent Zard and Fraggy 2 Mander. They still wore their red and black face paint. "The Game Master said he wanted to meet us around here," Zard said. "Over here," a creey voice said from behind the trash cans. "What's up man?" Frags asked. "Greetings my messengers. I bring you here for important news," the Game Master said. "What's that?" Zard asked. The shape of the game master collapsed. Zard and Frags immediatally reached for pokéballs at their belts. Two blue eyes opened in the darkness. They heard an evil soundless voice in their heads. "This world is mine!" Frags and Zard gasped in hatred and disbelief. "The abomination!" Frags yelled. "Call me what you will," the voice laughed. "Attack," it commanded. Twelve pokémon with red eyes appeared in the darkness. A pair of Sandslash, a Blastoise, a trio of Primape, a Graveller, a Gengar, a pair of Golbat, a Tauros, and a Machamp.  
  
Zard hurled the ball in his hand. "Jack! Let's do it!" Frags released his. "Let's go Jake!" Two large forms materialized from the red beams. The first was a Human/Arcanine that stood on two legs, though it was covered in fur, had a bushy tail, two huge clawed paws, and a muzzle filled with teeth. The second was part Charmeleon and part Human, covered in scalyish skin, and had a fiery tail, hands with huge claws, and a muzzle. The two humanmons assessed the situation quikly. "We'll take the Primapes," Zard told the humanmons. "Gotcha," Jake said. The two full humans each drew some large knives with 8 inch blades. "Prime APE!" one of the Primapes yelled as it began its charge. Frags jumped over it and dug his knife into the monster's back while Zard jumped to the side and left a deep long slash on the creature's chest as it ran past him. Frags leapt over the retrieve his blade, but was caught in the air by the Machamp, which had a large burn on its chest from the fight with the humanmons that was going on at the time as well. "This isn't good..." Fraggy said. Machamp proceeded to hold him with two arms and try to punch at him with the other two. But Fraggy managed to move his fact out of the way just in time with each punch being thrown. Suddenly, the Machamp AND Fraggy were flying through the air towards a building. Fraggy wormed out of Machamp's grip just in time to avoid crashing through an abandoned warehouse. When Fraggy got up and looked around, he saw Jack standing right by where the Machamp had been, brandishing his paw. The Blastoise took careful aim with its water cannon, and fired a huge Hydro Pump directly at Jake, who was fighting the Sandslash nearby. Jake rolled out of the way just before the water hit him. The Blastiose took aim again, and fired. Jake threw his head back, and released a huge stream of fire right at the water. Water boiled and steam hissed where the two streams collided. But the stream of water inched closer and closer to Jake's head. It started at 10 feet away. Then 8. Then 6. Then 2. Suddenly, the water stream stopped. Jake's flamethrower flew through the air. He turned his head and turned it at the Golbat swooping down on him. Violent Zard ran from the Graveller constantly rolling after him. He turned his head towards Jack, who was twirling Blastoise around by the legs as if he were about to hammer throw it. And he was talking... "Round and round Blastoise goes. Where he lands, nobody knows!" He released the Blastoise straight towards Graveller, who stupidly uncurled to look at the object flying at him. He and the Blastoise flew though the wall of the nearest building.  
  
Suddenly, Gengar re-appeared after a long dissapearence. He materialized directly in front of Jake. Jake raised his arm to stroke, but Gengar diassappeared again. Jake looked around confused, only to notice the feeling of a powerful strike in his back. Jack saw Gengar strike Jack in the back, and let loose a terrifying Fire Spin. But Gengar merely widened its eternal smile and dissappeared YET AGAIN. The Fire Spin went through where Gengar had been and ran into the two Sandslash. They swirled up in the fiery tornado and fell to the ground, out of commission. "DAMN!" Zard yelled. Not upset at the deafeat of the Sandslash, but at the lack of ability to harm Gengar. "We can't beat that ghost!" Jack yelled. "RUN!!!" Fraggy yelled. Jack and Jake reared their heads back. Each of them let loose a huge Fire Blast. Gengar looked confused. The Fire Blasts hit, and ground Gengar into the building. The building started collapsing, and burst out in flames. Jack and Jake were recalled into their poké balls, and Violent Zard ran as fast as he could, with Fraggy 2 Mander right behind him. The shape with the blue eyes stepped out of the shadows and surveyed the carnage. It started laughing uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly it, the Gengar, and the rest of the evil pokémon dissappeared.  
  
"What is that!?!" Brock yelled pointing to a huge fire somewhere down town. "We can akways find out!" Ash yelled. "Come on Pikachu!" he yelled as he started running that way. "Ash! Wait! It could be dangerous!" Misty yelled. But it was too late. Ash was on his way, and Misty couldn't stop him.  
  
Ash arrived on the scene. All he saw was a huge fire and a toppled building. "What happened here?" he asked in awe. "Pikaaaaaaaa..." Pikachu said in awe. Misty and Brock caught up with Ash. "Whoa..." Brock said. "It looks like there was a TERRIBLE battle here..." he continued. "You're telling ME cowboy!" a shape said. "Who's there?" Misty demanded. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Violent Zard, of the Insane Char Posse," the shape said. "And I'm Fraggy 2 Mander!" the other said. "What happened?" Ash asked, awestruck. "To make a long story short, the world is under attack by the Dark Tournament, which has ALREADY been taken over by a powerful evil force," Violent Zard tried to explain. Ash, Misty, and Brock just looked confused. "We'll explain later. We gotta get away from here before the cops show up!" Fraggy 2 Mander said.  
  
It was the next morning in the Vermillion City Pokémon Center. "Turn that junk down!" Nurse Joy yelled. "SHUT UP!" Violent Zard yelled out from his and Fraggy's room. Nurse Joy got a shocked look on her face, which quickly turned angry. "Fine..." she muttered. She promptly decided to ignore the music blaring out of the room and get on with the day cheerfully. Fraggy 2 Mander turned off the music. "I think we promised the kids an explanation?" he asked Violent Zard. "Heh heh. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Violent Zard said with a wide smile. They walked out to see Ash and company lounging on the couches. "Um..." Misty began. "Last night you said something about an evil force?" she asked in a forced calm voice. "Well, the Dark Tournament has been taken over, and-" "What's that place like?" Ash asked. Fraggy began, "It's hard to explain really..." Suddenly, an evil voice appeared in everyone's heads. "Why explain it when I can show you?" Everyone was surrounded in blue energy and started to float above the ground. With a sudden jerk, they were transported to a dark room, with something sitting on a throne. "Who are you?" Ash demanded. The person smiled. "Ah... Yes. In our last encounter, I erased your memories of me. Allow my introduction to be their return." Ash, Misty, Brock, as well as all their pokémon, were suddenly jolted with more blue energy. "Mewtwo!" Ash yelled. "I thought you had been turned good!" "He WAS..." Zard said with a spit. "I TOLD the Game Master to let us go to that island, but he told us everything would work out without the risk of our lives..." Fraggy 2 Mander said bitterly. "Yes," Mewtwo said. "Everything DID work out. I left in peace with my clones, and further developed my powers. Then one day, everything became clear to me. Happiness was worthless compared to power, and I would never had gained full control when I first tried. I needed something... More POWERFUL behind me." "The Dark Tournament!" Violent Zard exclaimed. "VERY perceptive," Mewtwo taunted. "Yes, your precious tournamemt. A shamefully simple process of taking over the 8 temples. Then I have an entire world under my control, with which I can take over YOURS." "You'll never defeat us!" Fraggy 2 Mander yelled. Mewtwo laughed. "Oh will I? I could destroy you right now, but no. That wouldn't be fun. Go, go back to your world. Try and stop me from making it mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mewtwo laughed as he transported the crew back to the real world.  
------------------------------------------------  
More to come. Please read and review! 


End file.
